


(Still) Craving your kiss.

by WellFuckYouSir



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellFuckYouSir/pseuds/WellFuckYouSir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>She wanted Stiles/Chris and I'm here to please.<br/>Tittle from 'Dream a little dream of me' because she told me she dreamt about them.</p>
    </blockquote>





	(Still) Craving your kiss.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [didaverseend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/didaverseend/gifts).



> She wanted Stiles/Chris and I'm here to please.  
> Tittle from 'Dream a little dream of me' because she told me she dreamt about them.

Neither of them knows how it happened. He’s too old for him, almost his dad’s age and he is too young for him; he’s his daughter’s friend.  And it’s so wrong but neither of them cares because when they realized, between meetings and almost death situations, just how important they were for each other, they couldn’t keep their hands away.

He makes him feel wanted and alive after years of being on his own, the feeling of self-deprecation washed away by his experienced hands and rough lips. And he makes him feel like he’s not alone anymore because after his wife’s death, nothing was ever the same; he kisses sweetly, tentative and everything Chris wants to do is ravish the boy and transform him in someone that can last, someone he can’t lose.

When they are together, it’s not like the first time anymore. Stiles is demanding, he knows what he wants an Chris does everything he can to please him because the young man makes him crazy, makes him lose control like no one else can. He’s like a force of nature, unstoppable and beautiful, so different from their early days when he only laid back and took whatever Chris would give him, not knowing that if he ever asked, the man would give him the world.


End file.
